Hei, cantik
by Ceprutth DeiDei
Summary: -Edited- Hei, cantik.. Apakah aku sedang mengalami apa yang disebut 'love at first sigh? Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Apakah apa yang kurasakan sejak melihatmu tadi hingga sekarang ini termasuk dalam bagian dari hal itu? Near's PoV. RnR?


Dan ini dia yang versi Near! Ini yang paling gak nyambung. :p Dan seperti pada fic versi Light yang 'Sembilan Nyawa', saya kebingungan menentukan genre yang cocok untuk cerita ini (sampai akhirnya juga tetep pake angst/hurt/comfort :p). Hahaha.. ya sudahlah, itu jadi tanggungan author, pembaca sekalian silakan menikmati saja. Tapi seandainya ada yang punya usulan genre yang pas, silakan katakan lewat review. :D

**Title:** Hei, cantik

**Author:** Ceprutth DeiDei

**Main Character: **Near

**Genre: **Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** K+

**Warning:** OOC, Near's PoV

**Disclaimer: **Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. Hei, cantik © Ceprutth DeiDei.

**Hei, cantik**

Langkah kakiku yang setengah berlari tiba-tiba terhenti. Mulutku terbuka perlahan-lahan, hingga akhirnya tampak menganga.

"Aa~"

Mataku tertuju pada satu tempat.

Hei, cantik...

Melihatmu seakan membuatku terhipnotis. Sekali menatapmu, aku seperti tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku kepada hal yang lain. Bukan seperti, tapi memang.

Hei, cantik...

Apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Ataukah aku sedang melihat fatamorgana di pagi hari?

Hei, cantik...

Hanya dengan menatapmu dari kejauhan saja sudah bisa membuat jantungku serasa melompat-lompat—berdegup kencang tak karuan. Dan aku merasakan darahku mengalir hanya pada satu tempat—pipi. Membuatnya terasa memanas dan terlihat sedikit merona merah dari pantulan kaca dihadapanku ini.

Hei, cantik...

Apakah aku sedang mengalami apa yang disebut '_love at first sigh_'? Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Apakah apa yang kurasakan sejak melihatmu tadi hingga sekarang ini termasuk dalam bagian dari hal itu? Jadi, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu?

Hei, cantik...

Kurasa—

—aku memang jatuh cinta padamu. Terlanjur jatuh cinta.

Hei, cantik...

Tak sadarkah kau?

Bibirmu yang merekah merah itu. Rambut blondy panjangmu yang menjuntai halus itu. Juga lekuk tubuhmu yang begitu proporsional, sensasional, dan seksi. Semuanya seakan membuatku rela menawan hatiku hanya untuk memujamu. Memang itu lebay dan gombal, tapi itulah yang kurasakan sekarang ini. Jatuh cinta.

Hei, cantik...

Apa kau mendengar suara hatiku yang terus menerus menggumamkan namamu ini? Apakah kau menyadari keberadaan diriku yang memujamu ini?

"Near..."

Oh, kau mendengarnya, ya? Kau menyebut namaku? Senangnya hatiku.

"Near..."

Suara bernada soprano-mu yang melantun merdu menggetarkan gendang telingaku. Tak kurasa senyumku makin merekah lebar.

"Near...?"

Suaramu memanggilku lagi. Oh, apakah kita berdua memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama? Saling mencintai?

"Near...?"

Eh? Tunggu dulu! Suaranya.. sepertinya aku mengenalinya.

"Near?"

Ya. Suara ini...

"NEAR!"

"HAH?" Buyar sudah lamunanku. Kutatap balik Mello yang baru saja meneriakiku tadi. Raut mukanya sebal. "Apa, sih?" kataku dingin padanya.

"KAU INI NGELAMUN SAJA! Lihat apa, sih?" Mello mendorongku ke kiri, memaksaku bergeser agar dapat memberinya ruang melihat.

Dan kini, aku dan dia tengah menatap si cantik bersama-sama dari balik kaca toko. "Wah.. kau memperhatikan boneka itu?" tanyanya antusias. Aku hanya mengangguk saja.

Sekilas, saat aku melirik untuk menatap reaksinya, yang kudapatkan adalah sebuah seringaian. Seringai dari seorang Mello.

"Jangan harap bisa membelinya! Kau tak akan mampu! Hahahahaha.." Ia terus menertawaiku. Hingga akhirnya ia berlari pergi mendahuluiku untuk kembali ke Wammy House.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, aku pun menyusulnya. Dengan langkah berat dan dengusan kesal.

Cih. Si Mello. Dasar perusak _mood_ orang!

**The End**

Baguskah? Jelekkah? Atau biasa-biasa saja? Ahaha. Silakan disampaikan lewat review :)

Ohya, saya mau tanya, kalo menurut pembaca, cerita mana yang paling bagus? Aku Tahu? Tes? Sembilan Nyawa? Dokter, selamatkan dia? Atau yang ini? Hehe.. *ketawa geje* *dikira setan*

**Terimakasih sudah membaca. :D**


End file.
